In order to meet the needs of an ever-increasing human population, livestock producers continually seek efficient and effective means of enhancing the production of fiber, meat, milk and eggs. Further, agronomists must constantly find ways to combat the undesirable effects of disease inherent in breeding and raising livestock.
Importantly, it has been recognized by the livestock industry that there is currently no entirely satisfactory method for preventing, treating or controlling bacterial infection in livestock or domestic animals.
Antibiotics LL-E19020.alpha. and LL-E19020.beta. are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,668 and their use in warm-blooded animals is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,704,276, 4,753,798 and 4,968,493.
It is an object of the present invention to provide methods and composition for increasing the growth rate of meat-producing animals and improving the efficiency of feed utilization thereby.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method and composition for preventing, ameliorating or controlling bacterial disease in meant-producing and companion animals.
More particularly, it is also an object of this invention to provide a method and composition for preventing, ameliorating or controlling necrotic enteritis in poultry and dysentery in swine.